


Just The Tip

by Kateri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Merlin, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just the tip" Arthur asks of his now female manservant. "Please, just the tip"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Dub-con notes with spoiler at end

The sun filtered through the leaves above him to lightly warm the back of his neck as Arthur leaned over his former manservant. The cursed former man's head was thrown back, exposing a pale neck that Arthur had covered in bruises. Merlin's untied and loose shirt exposed a heaving chest graced with small pert breasts that Arthur found irresistible. Her right breast was puffy and glistened from where the young prince had been sucking and biting at the nipple in between taking her whole small breast into his mouth. 

Since the curse had been laid upon Merlin over a month ago Arthur had ridden out, supposedly with a desire to hunt, with just his manservant as a companion many times. He would instead pull her down to the mossy earth to lay with him. Each time Arthur had proceeded to capture her mouth and lay siege to her to her body, slowly claiming more and more ground as his own. 

The changes the curse had done to Merlin’s appearance were minor for all that she was now a woman instead of a man. Small breasts that did not even show under her old shirts and her manhood gone, replaced with a maidenhead. Some said that her face looked softer now, and Merlin thought that her hips might have shifted some but her height remained, her face and hands were still hers and marked with the scars of past battles and the signs of the life of a servant. 

Ever since that day though, the Prince's formerly furtive looks out of the corner of his eyes had become long open stares at her, heavy with the look of a wolf eyeing a lone fawn. Previously dismissed thoughts floating across his mind, fueled by new possibilities, gleaned information and over heard conversations. 

Despite her vocal protestations at Arthur laying his hands upon her body on these afternoons laying in the forest, each time she allowed him greater liberties and found herself granting him more and more access to her new body. Again and again she found herself overwhelmed by the feelings Arthur created as he slowly explored her new body, wringing sensations from it that she was too afraid to seek on her own and yet wanted. 

This afternoon though felt different though to both, with each having been driven into the woods individually by unexpected knowledge and tasks. Instead of riding out with Arthur Merlin had been gathering herbs for Gaius and dressed in one of two light skirts that she had allowed Gwen to make for her instead of her usual pants. Bent over to harvest some lavender Merlin had not even been aware of Arthur dropping his bow and pack and approaching her from behind until his arms wrapped around her waist. One of his hands had immediately risen to cup her unbound breast causing her to gasp and freeze in place while her nipple tightened under the heat of his palm through the thin material of her laced blouse.  
Only the Prince’s familiar scent and body had kept her from violently reacting to the unexpected touch. As it was her disgruntled “Cabbagehead” was muffled momentarily by his large hand. 

Whispering in her ear to follow him Arthur had led her deeper into the forest until they came across a small brook with beds of moss beneath the trees. Here he laid her down and covered her body with his own clad in hunting leathers dyed Pendragon red. Somehow her usual protests did not come to her lips and instead she lifted her head to meet his lips with hers. 

After thoroughly claiming her mouth and leaving her breathless Arthur removed her neckerchief and began assaulting her neck. Merlin was so distracted that she never even noticed him unlacing her blouse and cupping her exposed breast. When he moved his attention from her neck to her breast all she could do was gasp and clutch at his wide shoulders. Unable to help herself Merlin threw back her head with what with any other woman would be a scandalous moan and grabbed the back of Arthur's head. Using her grip on his head she pulled him even tighter against her chest while arching up, shoving more of her over sensitized breast into his mouth. 

How long this went on Merlin wasn't sure. Last time they had been in the woods Arthur had only gone so far as to gently mouth her breast, still keeping most of his touches light. Now however he ignited a fire in her belly which spread warmth throughout her and caused her to moisten between her thighs. Despite her misgivings she did nothing to stop his advancements this time. 

At last Arthur raised his head and gazed at Merlin's flushed face. Positioning himself on his left side, with his left arm cradling Merlin's head, he lay there a moment just taking in the maiden laid out beside him. Slowly he ran his right hand down her side until he came to the hem of her skirt which had become bunched and risen slightly. Even more slowly his sword calloused palm began to slide up her leg, under her skirt, leaving a trail of fire on her skin. 

A hitch in her breath when he reached her mid thigh and began to slide his hand around the front of her leg and to the inside before allowing his thumb to brush the inside of her pale thighs let Arthur know that she was aware of the path of his hand but she did not yet say anything. As he slid his hand the rest of the way up her quivering thigh and brushed his thumb against her damp folds Arthur captured Merlin's mouth in another kiss, opening his lips to swallow her gasp and chase her tongue with his.

As he continued to gently caress but not enter her with his thumb he unintentionally thrust his confined manhood against her in imitation of the thrusts of his tongue into her warm mouth. At the unmistakable feeling of his hard and heated member against her, even through his hunting breeches Merlin froze, an undeniable tension running throughout her body. 

"Please," Arthur whispered hungrily into the corner of her mouth. He removed his hand from under her skirt and captured her hand that was splayed across his chest. Once he had it he directed her hand down to his groin, tangling her fingers with the laces barely constraining his hot member. Merlin’s hand trembled between his palm and the heat of his groin but her eyes never left his as he met the blue orbs. These more than anything remained exactly as they had before, still undeniably Merlin. 

Still she said nothing, as Arthur gently encouraged her to press her hand against him, eager to relieve some of the tension that had held him captive ever since he first realized what had happened to his manservant, what his manservant now was and what that change could mean for Arthur. 

Arthur continued to gaze into those blue eyes, waiting for the command to stop. When none came Arthur allowed himself to become even bolder and press her hand even harder into the bulge barely contained by his trousers. 

“Please Merlin,” Arthur asked in a husky deep voice “please, just the tip.”

Receiving no reply Arthur began to nuzzle her behind her ear, “I promise, just the tip nothing more. Please say yes. Can’t you feel what you do to me?”

Merlin remained silent for several long heartbeats before beginning to pull at the laces constraining Arthur and slowly spreading her thighs wide. Taking her mouth in another punishing kiss Arthur groaned into her mouth when her nimble and quick fingers rid him of his laces, allowing his turgid manhood to spring forth from its tight confinement. 

Grasping her hand, which she had pulled away from him, Arthur wrapped her long fingers around his length. He let her feel the strength of his desire for her, how much he burned for her.

“See, no different from what you once stroked to bring yourself pleasure.” Arthur said softly, encouraging the timid hand to tighten around him and stroke slowly to his tip where his foreskin had already peeled back exposing his dripping need. “Just the tip here, see how hungry it is for you?”

“I’ve never…” Merlin began before biting her lip and trying to turn her head away.

Arthur stopped her with a gentle kiss before placing the palm of his hand against her check.

“Just the tip Merlin, I promise, please just the tip.” Arthur breathed.

At Merlin’s barely felt nod Arthur pulled her skirt up and rolled over between her thighs. Never breaking eye contact Arthur braced himself above Merlin with his left arm while he carefully guided his swollen and leaking manhood to her center. Gently he brushed the tip again and again against her hidden parts, spreading his wetness across her.

Finally when he could take no more Arthur slowly, ever so slowly, pressed forward until he felt the gates of her maidenhood begin to open to him. A silken, moist heat unlike anything he had ever felt greeted Arthur as he pressed ever slowly and cautiously into the wide eyed woman below him. Once the whole head of his cock lay within the grasping walls of the person who had haunted his dreams and desires since the day he had met him Arthur braced himself above the quivering body below him. 

Still as stone Arthur breathed deeply, fighting the raging desire to thrust the rest of the way into the tight heat gripping the tip of his cock. His desire and the knowledge burning in the back of his mind, the words he had overheard just that morning that had driven him out into the forest without his manservant made him tremble with need.

“Gods above Merlin!” Arthur gasped and closed his eyes when Merlin shifted ever so slightly causing her channel to shift around the tip of him lying within her. It was only through an iron will that he did not spend right at that instant. “Can’t you feel how we were made for each other, how well the tip fits, how good it feels?” 

Arthur’s will meant nothing though when he opened to eyes to see Merlin looking at him with eyes full of wonder and blown with lust, her red lips parted with surprise and pleasure as she unconsciously tightened around him. The look on her face along with the conversation he had overheard between Gwen and Morgana that morning was too much. Gleaning from their hurried and shocked words, along with other conversations he had heard, Arthur knew that Merlin was truly a woman now, in fact as well as form. She had already experienced her menses and was at this moment ripe, just waiting for the seed of a man grow to within her. Imagining Pendragon seed filling her womb had Arthur thrusting forward without thought. 

Arthur slid fully into Merlin, breaking through her maidenhead and plunging into her depths. So deeply and fully had he entered her Arthur was certain he must have reached all the way to her virgin womb. His full length buried within her Arthur felt like he had sunk himself into a tight sheath, one that fit him perfectly and that would never fit any other as well. 

Arthur held himself still once more, staring in the shocked face beneath his. Merlin’s breath was coming in small little pants and her passage rippled around him but she produced no words. Once again not breaking eye contact Arthur gently shifted his hips, feeling his length shift within her. When this produced still no sounds Arthur froze for the longest heartbeat before a stricken look crossed his face and he began pulling his hips back and starting to slide out when all he wanted to do was stay buried within Merlin forever. 

He had barely begun to move though when Merlin’s thighs raised slightly and clenched around his waste, stopping his slow glide out of her body. Taking this as a sign Arthur gently thrust forward so that once again he was fully enveloped in Merlin’s heat. At this her body clench even tighter before his name was quietly breathed out of her mouth. Leaning down Arthur gently kissed her still lips until she began to respond to him with growing ardor. 

When Merlin’s arms came up to wrap around his back and clutch at his linen shirt he could hold back no more. Arthur withdrew, only to immediately snap his hips forward, thrusting back into Merlin with such power that it broke their kiss. Keening Merlin wrapped her legs around Arthur’s waist, urging him on with her body and now encouraging words. Arthur retreated and thrust again, letting loose all holds on his lust. There was no stopping what has happening between them now, Arthurs hips violently delivered thrust after thrust driving him deeply into Merlin again and again causing her to throw her head back and cry her pleasure to the world. 

Whereas before she was silent now she encouraged each brutal thrust, shouting out her pleasure as Arthur spiraled them higher and higher. Her exposed chest heaving, Merlin began clawing at Arthur’s back encouraging him to take her even harder. Arthur buried his face in the crook of her neck and sucked on the skin there as he felt himself stutter as at last he pushed Merlin over the edge and she tightened impossibly around him, causing to him to push himself as deeply as he could and grind his hips into her. The pleasure that coursed through him as he began to empty his seed into her was breath taking. Arthur felt as if all of his strength was draining out of him and spilling into Merlin’s womb, seeking to claim her even more thoroughly than stripping her of her maidenhood had. 

Feeling satiated Arthur let his limbs go limp and settle onto the still trembling body beneath his, unwilling to withdraw and risk any of his seed spilling upon the ground. After a few moments he turned his head to begin pressing soft kisses to the ravaged neck beneath him. When he felt a slight pressure on one shoulder he allowed himself to be rolled off the inviting body beneath him but grasped at her waist, pulling her on top of him and delaying their separation.

Bracing her hands against Arthur’s chest Merlin raised herself slightly and stared silently into his eyes.

Arthur’s mind worked quickly and before Merlin could voice any of the questions or worries he saw in her eyes he spoke.

“There is a small cottage near here that my father’s Huntsmen use when they are hunting to fill his table. It should be empty right now and it will be several days before we are discovered there. That should be enough time to ensure you conceive if you use your magic to help isn’t it?”

Merlin went still in his grasp at these words, body coiled to flee.

“Shh, my love nothing will happen to you,” Arthur said, tightening his hold on the now skittish woman atop him. “As a man and a servant you could never be anything more to me than a possible release in a dark corner of the castle but as a woman who had been untouched, with witnesses discovering us together after missing for days added to you carrying my heir my father will have no choice but to agree to allow me to take you as my wife. “

“Arthur, what are you saying?” Merlin asked, gripping his shirt tightly and still not relaxing.

“That I have loved and desired you for some time now. What was seen as a curse by everyone else I saw as a blessing, one that could enable us to be together. “

“I’m a bastard and a peasant sire, there is no way your father will allow me to carry any babe of yours much less let me wed you,” Merlin stated angrily before allowing a sad sigh to escape her lips. 

“I will do anything to see you as my queen Merlin. This is no flight of fancy, I have thought of nothing else since this happened. Ealdor is quite close to the border and you would have been conceived at the height of the Purge,” Arthur explained while reaching up to stroke the side of Merlin’s face. “ Many knights ignored the border when in pursuit of sorcerers, it is not inconceivable that one such knight, when injured, would seek out the local herb woman who had trained in Camelot under Gaius. He then may have lain with her and unknowingly left her with child when it came time to return to Camelot. There are several such knights of sufficient rank who have since fallen in battle that can be named. There is even one who lives who would claim you has his own and allow his lands and title to pass to the crown if it meant that he would not have to take a wife and leave the bed of his secret lover, a talented young bard. A token bearing his seal, left with your mother, could easily be used to prove your paternity.”

Pressing her face into the warm palm touching her Merlin let out a deep sigh. 

“You have thought of everything haven’t you, you pratt. But what if I don’t want to be your queen, what if I don’t want to stay a woman?” Merlin asked, a sour look on her face.  
At this Arthur began to laugh, causing Merlin to bounce on his chest. The movement caused his spent member to slip from her but Arthur was sure that he would be able to take her once again shortly. 

“It’s really quite simple Merlin, if you didn’t love me why would an apparently powerful secret sorcerer stay a servant? Especially one that saved his master instead of plotting to overthrow the crown? Why risk your life to save mine? You have even worked to save my father, who would have killed you in an instant if he knew you possessed magic. No you love me Merlin, more than is advisable I think.”

At this pronouncement Merlin stuck out her tongue at Arthur and broke free of his hold, standing up and trying to put her clothes to right. Arthur just continued to lay on his back admiring the sight, with his sleeping manhood laying on his thigh still exposed. Resisting the desire to touch and bring himself to hardness again so that he could once again plunge into his new lover Arthur contended himself with listening to Merlin rant and insult him, demand to know how he knew about her magic, why he never said anything, and state that as soon as she learned how she was going to turn him into a real cabbage head. 

“All of that may be true Merlin,” Arthur calmly stated once Merlin finally fell silent, and instead crossed her arms and glared at him. Standing, he tucked himself back into his breeches and began to lace them. “But I know that if you could break the spell you already would have. Either you can’t or don’t want to. Further, if you thought you could change yourself back you would not have revealed to Gwen that the change was not just on the surface. Why tell her that you already experienced your first menses and that at this moment you believed yourself to be a fertile maiden, who if taken to bed would quicken with new life like any born woman?”

At these words Merlin froze, standing stiffly for a few moments before relaxing slightly and making her way over to Arthur and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You have thought of everything haven’t you Arthur. Since the moment you felt my breast as you held me that day you have been working toward this haven’t you? “ Merlin asked, pressing up against the hard body of her prince. “I suppose the only possible answer then is yes, I will be your queen and I will lay with you again and again until your seed grows in me and swells my belly. Even then and everyday afterward I will lay with you and sit beside you when you rule because you are right, I love you and would do anything for you. Before that meant standing behind your shoulder and protecting you from the shadows, but if you wish for me to sit beside you now and grow large with child after child I will submit to your desires gladly even if you are a prat.”

Arthur crushed his new intended to his chest and gripped a handful of hair to maneuver her mouth so he could plunder it, so full of love and desire for this wonderful magical being in front of him. Soon he would be able to take her again, to lay her down upon the pelts and furs in the hidden cabin and spill his seed over and over into her until her womb burst with it, ensuring that when his men led the agreed upon search party to the cottage they would find their prince staking his claim on his future wife with a new life quickening within her, the first of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Dub-con for Arthur not stopping with just the tip that he promised. Merlin did not give vocal consent but was okay with this as/after it happened.


End file.
